memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajor
Bajor is the M-class homeworld of the Bajorans located near the Bajoran wormhole. Astronomical Data Location * Alpha Quadrant ** Bajor Sector *** B'hava'el System (Bajor System) Names * Bajor * Bajora Moons * Derna (Fourth moon) * Jeraddo (Fifth moon) :According to "The Nagus", Bajor has three moons. However, in Image in the Sand Cretak and Kira Nerys clearly refer to Derna as the "fourth moon" of Bajor. Further Information Historical Bajor is the homeworld of one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant, about half a million years old when the first Bajoran interstellar flight was made around the 16th century. See also: Occupation of Bajor Political Following the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, a Provisional Government was established in attempt to reorganize and rebuild Bajor. Bajor is also further divided into different Provinces, which might carry political competences, too. There are some nationlike factions on Bajor, prominent examples are the Paqu and the Navot. One major faction that opposed the Provisional Goverment, and nearly succeeded in overthrowing it in 2370 was the Alliance for Global Unity. Bajor first vied for Federation membership in 2373, however this was delayed due to the impending Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Later that year, Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion prior to inception of the Dominion War following an endorsement by the Emissary of the Prophets. Following the defeat of the Dominion in 2375, Bajor was once again in the process of gaining membership into the Federation. The Bajoran Central Archives is the main holder of data on the planet. Geographical Bajor's major city is called Dahkur. There are three major continents on the planet. Land formations: * Cliffs of Undahar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Bodies of water Due to a slight green tint in Bajor's atmosphere, the seas on Bajor appear green in color when seen from orbit. ( ) Rivers: * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al dam Provinces The continents are subdivided into numerous Provinces: * Dahkur Province * Hendrikspool Province * Hill Province * Janitza Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province Cities and towns * Adarak * B'hala * Dahkur * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Labor camps * Batal * Gallitep * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Calash monastery (Calash retreat) * Dakeen monastery * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Cave-wasp *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Snakes (various) Appendices References * TNG ** "Birthright, Part I" * DS9 ** "Emissary" ** "The Circle" ** "The Collaborator" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Rapture" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" Background In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the writers worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. Category:PlanetsBajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor nl:Bajor pl:Bajor